innocent
by kkoch11
Summary: Everyone x Kyungsoo, warning: yaoi, Out of the character.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo,Saya datang dengan ff baru yang enggak tau kenapa bisa tiba tiba kepikiran, ide tiba tiba muncul pas lagi liat liat photosoothnya exo yang jaman wolf. Ini KYUNGSOO X EVERYONE. Hehe Kyungsoo bakalan jadi rebutan member exo nih dan juga ini ff Yaoi pertamaku. semoga suka ya,**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Jadwal exo hari ini cukup padat, pagi itu para member sedang sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri sebab 2 jam dari sekarang exo akan melakukan photosooth untuk album mereka yang terbaru, sementara yang lain sibuk dengan diri mereka masing masing seorang namja ternyata masih bergelut didalam selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, terlihat nyaman dengan posisi terlentangnya sampai sampai seakan tidak mendengar suara teriakan para member yang saling sahut menyahut diluar kamarnya.

Kai dan Sehun memasuki kamar itu, Kai yang ingin mengambil earphonenya didalam kamar hampir saja menginjak kakinya sendiri sebab Sehun dengan jahilnya menyenggol badannya, memang kai tidak jadi menginjak kakinya sendiri tapi badannya terjatuh diatas badan namja yang sedang tertidur itu, sontak namja itu terbangun sambil berteriak kaget bagaimana tidak Kai menjatuhi Kyungsoo tepat diatas perutnya bisa dibayangkan badan Kai yang jauh lebih besar dari Kyungsoo menindih perutnya.

"Yakk!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat melihat Kai tidak kunjung bangun dari atas tubuhnya.

"Oh, hyung?" Sehun dan Kai terbengong sebab mereka kira tak ada seorangpun didalam kamar ini.

"Menyingkir dari atas Kyungsoo hyung, Jong" Sehun terlebih dahulu memperingati Kai yang tak kunjung beranjak dari tubuh hyung mungilnya.

"Hyung kenapa masih ada disini?" Kai bertanya sesaat setelah dirinya bangun dari jatuh indahnya.

"Karena aku tidur" Kyungsoo menjawab malas, memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi hyung 2 jam dari sekarang kita akan berangkat untuk melakukan photosooth" Sehun kembali berbicara, mendengar itu Kyungsoo spontan turun dari tempat tidurnya menatap kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 7,

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dalam mode setengah kesalnya kemudian melangkah dengan cepat mengambil handuknya lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang diam diruang kamar itu.

Semua pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan itu tandanya para member sedang berada didalam, Kyungsoo melihat salah satu pintu yang terbuka disana, memacu kakinya kesana tapi tangannya ditahan lebih dulu oleh seseorang.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau mandi?" Luhan bertanya dengan lembut sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Ne luhan hyung"

"Kalau begitu mandi bersamaku saja jadi lebih mengefesienkan waktu bukan?" Kyungsoo ditarik memasuki kamar mandi itu dan lagi lagi seseorang menariknya sebelum masuk kedalam sana.

"Kamar mandi disebelah sana kosong, kau bisa memakainya, kyung" Chen sipenarik itu muncul secara tiba tiba dan merekomendasikan kamar mandi diujung sana, hal itu membuatnya mendapatkan pelototan dari Luhan.

"Tidak Kyungsoo akan mandi bersamaku"

"Ge, aku tau apa maumu tapi sayangi nyawamu, kau ingin digebukin member lain" Chen mencoba mengingatkan lalu kembali menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi kekamar mandi disana dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut meski dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Kau sangat mengganggu, Jongdae" luhan berkata kesal sementara Chen tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak baik memgambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ge"

"Bilang saja kau juga maukan,dasar" luhan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sial karena sikotak itu dia tidak jadi mandi bersama Kyungsoonya(?)!,

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang terus saja mengusapkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah, berjalan melalui beberapa member yang menatapnya tapi dia cuek saja, Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal saat seseorang dengan tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang, pergerakan itu terlalu cepat hingga Kyungsoo tidak dapat menghindar.

"Hyung~" Kyungsoo menengok kepalanya dan ternyata seseorang yang memeluknya itu adalah sipanda besar dari china.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya perhatian sebagai hyung dia menyanyangi semua dongsaengnya tanpa terkecuali, Kyungsoo juga sanyang pada hyung hyungnya.

"Aku lapar" Tao mulai merengek

"Lapar ya makan, kenapa merengek padanya" itu bukan Kyungsoo yang berbicara tapi Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu menatap datar pemandangan didepannya, beberapa member Yang ada disanapun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kyungsoo, kau temani aku membuat sarapan ya" Lay seakan jadi penengah disana, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo lelaki berdimple itu terlebih dahulu menjaukan Tao dari pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya menuju dapur.

"Hyung, para member kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos saat menyadari ada yang aneh dari tatapan para member padanya tadi.

"Mereka tidak apa apa, mungkin hanya lapar" Lay mencoba berdalih dan Kyungsoo yang memang selalu mempercayai ucapan hyung nya yang satu itu pun mengangguk.

Lay dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan sampai sampai tidak menyadari jika para member sudah berkumpul di meja makan, salah satu dari mereka berdiri lalu menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang sibuk itu.

"Apa masih lama?" Chanyeol bertanya didekat Kyungsoo dengan datar, Kyungsoo menoleh kaget saat itu.

"Chanyeol kau membuatku jantungan" Kyungsoo mengajukan protesnya, menekuk wajah imutnya.

"Ekhmm..., jangan bermodus ria disana" Suho menyahut keras, Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu berbalik menatap Suho yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Siapa yang modus, hyung?" Dengan mata bulat polosnya Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Yang merasa saja,Kyungsoo" Suho tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, senyum dibibirnya juga tidak luntur.

"Sudah, ayo sarapan" Lay menyahut lagi kemudian mereka bertiga duduk ditempat mereka masing masing, lay duduk diantara Suho dan Tao, Chanyeol duduk disamping xiumin dan sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk diantara duo magnae.

"Hyung" Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya. Kyungsoo menengok memberikan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'apa?' Pada magnae itu.

"Apa aku tidak mendapatkannya?" Pertanyaan Sehun itu sukses membuat kerutan didahi para member terkecuali untuk Kyungsoo karena otaknya sudah sangat mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun dengan perlahan Kyungsoo meletakkan alat makannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun dan mencium pipi tirus namja itu dengan pelan. Semua yang ada dimeja makan itu membulatkan matanya, seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya ditambah dengan mulut yang menganga tak percaya,

"APA APAAN INI?" Mereka berteriak serempak.

End or tbc

Kalau ada yang minat review ya # dasarmodus. hehehe, maafkan saya yang belum menyelesaikan ff feeling sampai tuntas dan malah buat ff yang baru, maaf.


	2. Chapter 2

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Setelah menyelesaikan jadwal padat mereka, kini para member exo sudah berada di mobil van, Suara gaduh terdengar jelas didalam mobil van exo k, salah satu suara yang terdengar begitu jelas adalah suara Baekhyun, pria itu bahkan berteriak hanya untuk memanggil Chanyeol yang ada disebelah kirinya tanpa menghiraukan gurat kesal Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah kanannya, Kyungsoo sangat menyesal melupakan earphonenya karena hanya dengan menggunakan earphone dia bisa duduk tenang tanpa terganggu dengan suara suara Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol yang benar benar mengganggunya.

"Kyungsoo-ya temani aku membeli eyeliner ya?" Apalagi ini, Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap, dengan kerutan dikening Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Untuk apa?,bukankah kau sudah membeli itu minggu lalu"

"Punyaku tumpah karena panda itu, ayolah temani aku ya?" Sebuah rengekan plus puppy eyes itu tak dapat Kyungsoo tolak jadi Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan itu membuat Baekhyun menarik salah satu pipi Kyungsoo gemas karena menurut Baekhyun apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selalu saja terlihat menggemaskan. bahkan hanya jika Kyungsoo duduk diam dengan wajah datar itu sudah membuat Baekhyun gatal ingin menganggunya.

"Gomawo, Kyungie" jawabnya hanya anggukan pelan.

"Kita akan pergi malam hari saja, itu lebih aman" Baekhyun berkata sekali lagi dibalas anggukan.

Kyungsoo kembali diam, dia ingin mendengar musik tapi sekali lagi dia lupa membawa earphonenya, tidak mungkinkan dia memutar musiknya tanpa perantara earphone, Kyungsoo tidak mau mengganggu para maknae yang tidur dikursi depannya dan juga Park Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap.

"Pakai punyaku saja"

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu memilih memberikan earphone yang tadinya terpasang dikedua telinganya, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun,

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tau kau dari tadi ingin mendengar musikkan tapi kau lupa earphonemu jadi pakai saja punyaku dulu" Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan earphonenya.

"Tidak usah, kau nanti pakai apa" Kyungsoo menolak, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan, menarik ponsel Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi digenggam pemuda itu, memasukkan ujung penyambung kedalamnya, lalu memasangkan salah satunya ditelinga Kyungsoo dan salah satunya lagi pada telinganya sendiri, jemarinya sibuk menekan layar ponsel Kyungsoo,

"Kau ingin lagu apa?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap Kyungsoo yang diam saja.

"Terserah saja" mendengar itu jemari Baekhyun kembali aktif menekan layar ponsel itu, dia sedang memilih lagu. Setelah mendapat lagu yang pas Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo diatas paha pria disampingnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening mendengar lagu yang sedang berputar ditelinganya,  
'Kenapa Baekhyun memutar lagu ini?', kening Kyungsoo semakin berkerut saat samar samar dia mendengar Baekhyun bergumam pelan, kalau tidak salah telinganya menangkap perkataan seperti 'ah lagu ini cocok untukku', ya Kyungsoo yakin memang itu yang Baekhyun katakan walaupun kurang jelas tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar gumaman pelan itu. Diotak Kyungsoo datang berbagai pertanyaan bagaimana tidak, lagu yang sedang berputar itu menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki yang menyukai seseorang tapi orang yang disukainya itu tidak peka walaupun sang pria sudah menampakkan rasa sukanya dengan jelas (Maaf ini ngarang,maafkan saya), ditambah dengan gumaman Baekhyun yang tadi ,Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan percintaan moodmaker exo itu kurang lebih seperti jalan cerita lagu ini dan sebagai sahabat yang baik Kyungsoo ingin memberikan dukungannya, jadi dengan wajah serius Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, lalu mengenggam salah satu tangan lentik itu, Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut atas perbuatan Kyungsoo dan bingung saat mata mereka bertemu, dimata Kyungsoo dapat Baekhyun rasakan dikedua mata bulat itu terpampang keseriusan yang amat jelas.

"Kalau kau menyukai seseorang ungkapkan jangan kau pendam karena jika kau pendam orang yang kau sukai tidak akan pernah tau itu" mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo,

"Dari mana kau tau itu?" Dalam mode shocknya Baekhyun bertanya.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah datar lalu pemuda kembali keposisi awalnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau, kau pikir aku tidak peka?" Baekhyun seketika tersenyum senang kemudian memengang salah satu lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo aku menyukaimu" Baekhyun berucap mantap, menatap tepat pada pupil hitam itu. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak setelahnya pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga menyukaimu" oh god!, bolehkah Baekhyun menjerit senang saat itu juga, setelah penantiannya yang panjang dan rintangan yang dihadapinya akhirnya dia mendapatkan pemuda imut ini.

"Kitakan teman" seketika senyum secerah matahari milik Baekhyun luntur, saat itu juga Baekhyun merasa dadanya diremas dan isi perutnya berputar didalam sana, wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi segelap langit malam tanpa bintang,

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun kenapa?" Gurat khawatir begitu kentara diwajah Kyungsoo.

Setelah pembicaraan itu Baekhyun tampak begitu suram dengan wajahnya, para member tentu saja penasaran, apalagi setelah Baekhyun mengunci dirinya didalam kamarnya, bahkan Baekhyun tidak mau menyahut jika dipanggil dari luar.

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia tiba tiba saja seperti itu padahal aku baru ingin tidur tapi pintunya dikunci" Chanyeol berjalan lunglai menuju ruang tamu, disana para member berkumpul, walaupun ada yang sudah setengah sadar,

"Bagaimana?" Lay bertanya sesaat melihat Chanyeol sudah kembali.

"Dia tidak membuka pintu ,jangankan itu, menjawab panggilanku saja tidak"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak, kami baik baik saja,"

"Lalu kenapa dia seperti itu?"Kris bertanya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tau, tadi dimobil aku hanya tidur dan aku tidak tau lagi kenapa dengannya," semua Member tampak berfikir.

"Siapa yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun sewaktu di mobil?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, itu dia tapi sumpah Kyungsoo tak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun, dia hanya memberikan Baekhyun masukan dan setelahnya Baekhyun sudah seperti itu,

"Aku" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, sontak semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Kyungsoo bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" Suara lembut Suho membuat Kyungsoo berani mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Hyung, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun, kami cuma berbincang biasa" Kyungsoo membela dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Dia hanya mengajakku untuk membeli eyeliner karena eyelinernya yang lama ditumpahkan oleh Tao, aku setuju saja. Lalu setelah itu kami berbagi earphone, dia memutar musik dan musik itu bercerita tentang seorang pria yang menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu tidak peka" para member yang berada disana serasa tersedak dengan ludah mereka sendiri.

"Lalu aku mendengar dia bergumam' lagu ini cocok untukku', saat itu aku mulai berfikir kalau percintaannya sama dengan lagu itu jadi aku memberi saran padanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya dan di hanya diam saat itu" Kyungsoo kembali menjelaskan, kening para member berkerut samar, jika dilihat dari penjelasan Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang salah tapi kenapa Baekhyun sampai seperti itu,

'Pasti ada hal lain'.

"Hanya itu?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya hanya itu..." Kyungsoo menjawab kurang yakin.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia mengatakan satu hal lagi, hmmm. Kupikir itu tidak penting untuk diketauhi"

"Apa itu?, kita perlu tau"

"Mmm...dia bilang dia menyukaiku" mata para member seketika membulat tak percaya, sibyun itu sudah mengambil langkah yang jauh ternyata.

"Dan aku bilang aku juga menyukaimu karena kitakan teman" perlahan lahan mulut mereka terbuka, ekspresi yang sangat tidak banget keluar begitu saja, otak mereka sedang memperoses

"Ya ampun jadi karena itu" gumam Xiumin yang terdengar samar dan di setujui oleh para member kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Kalian tau kenapa?" Ekspresi Kyungsoo terlihat sangat penasaran. Para member saling bertatapan, seakan sedang berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mereka, Chanyeol tampak menggeleng samar dan ditangkap oleh Suho.

"Hmm.. kita tidak tau tapi mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang memikirkan ucapanmu, jadi Kyungsoo, kuminta jangan dekat dekat dulu dengan Baekhyun sebelum perasaannya membaik, aku khawatir jika dia melihatmu dia akan terpikir lagi dengan ucapanmu" jelas Suho yang dihadiai tatapan bersalah Kyungsoo, sepertinya guardian sudah melukai hati Kyungsoo, tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu satu satunya jalan keluar, mereka cukup mengerti dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, sudah mengungkapkan perasaan malah dijawab dengan jawaban yang meleset jauh dari perkiraannya , tentu saja Baekhyun seperti itu, yang tidak habis pikir itu kenapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peka padahal sudah dikode dengan jelas bahkan Baekhyun sudah bilang suka tapi Kyungsoo malah...ah Sudahlah. Kalau membicarakan kepekaan Kyungsoo itu pasti tidak ada ujungnya karena sampai kapanpun mungkin Kyungsoo akan tetap tidak peka dalam hal hal perasaan mendalam.

"Kalau itu memang bisa membuat Baekhyun kembali ceria aku akan menjauhinya untuk sementara waktu tapi bagaimana dengan janjiku yang akan menemaninya membeli eyeliner?" Kyungsoo itu orangnya bertanggung jawab dan tidak suka melalaikan janji yang dibuatnya.

"Kita lihat dulu, sesuaikan dengan kondisi" Suho berbicara lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi aku menginap dikamarmu ya Kyung" Chanyeol menatap dengan tatapan memohon

"Iya" Kyungsoo harus bertanggung jawab, Chanyeol tidak dapat masuk kekamarnya itu karena dirinya jadi dia harus mau menampung Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu dikamarnya.

"Tapi hyung dimana dia akan tidur?" Kai seperti tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kyungsoo, lihat saja keningnya berkerut tidak suka.

"Chanyeol akan tidur dikasurku, kasurku cukup untuk dua orang, ya asalkan Chanyeol tidak banyak bergerak tidak akan ada yang tejepit ketembok atau jatuh" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang mengangguk menyetujui sedang para member memasang tampang tidak setuju, ayolah jika seperti itu Chanyeol menang banyak dong!, lihat saja wajah Chanyeol sudah seperti warna langit saat siang hari. Cerah bahkan terlalu cerah

"Mwo?, kau mau tidur sekasur dengannya Kyungsoo?" Xiumin bertanya tidak percaya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung, tidak mungkinkan Chanyeol sekasur dengan Jongin, kau tau sendiri Jongin jika tidur badannya tidak mau tenang dan berhubung badanku tidak terlalu besar dan aku juga tidak terlalu banyak bergerak saat tidur jadi kasurku akan cukup jika berbagi dengan Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan ringan tanpa mengetahui jika para member kembali dongkol dengan keputusannya

"Aku sudah mengantuk jadi ayo Kyung" Chanyeol dengan seenak jidatnya menarik lengan Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang seakan memperingatinya agar tidak macam macam.

"Aku tidak ikhlas" Sehun yang diam saja dari tadi berbicara kesal dan setelahnya berbagai keluhanpun muncul juga.

"Awas saja si dobi itu, kalau sampai berbuat macam macam pada uri Kyungsoo akan kupastikan telinganya bertambah panjang" sebuah ancaman keluar dari mulut seorang Chen dan disetujui oleh para member.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Chanyeol-ah kau tidur duluan saja, aku mau membeli beberapa snack dulu di supermarket" Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya setelah tiba didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Biar kutemani" Chanyeol berseru cepat.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar" Kyungsoo menggeleng tak kalah cepat,

"Tapi ka-"

"Aku akan cepat" Kyungsoo kembali menyakinkan.

"Oke tapi jangan lama lama dan jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku" Chanyeol menyerah

"Tentu" Kyungsoo memberikan senyumnya dan melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol yang terus menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kyungsoo, mau kemana?" Kris yang kebetulan masih berada diruang tamu bertanya saat melihat Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu.

"Aku ingin membeli snack hyung"

"Bi-"

"Aku akan cepat, aku janji, bye hyung" Kyungsoo berbicara cepat sambil berjalan keluar dari dorm, dia sedang ingin jalan jalan dulu jadi Kyungsoo tidak mau ditemani

Satu yang Kyungsoo sesali, dia lupa memakai masker atau hoodie, sangat ceroboh lihat saja sekarang dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan wajah Kyungsoo sudah terkena blitz beberapa kali, haruskah Kyungsoo berlari, tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu jadi dengan cepat Kyungsoo Memacu langkahnya hingga sampai tahap berlari, terdengar hentakan kaki yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya. sial, mereka mengejarnya.

Sekuat tenang Kyungsoo berlari tak tentu arah hingga dia sampai pada lorong kumuh dan kecil tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoo masuk kedalam sana untuk bersembunyi, Kyungsoo merapatkan badannya pada sisi tembok yang tertutup oleh tong sampah berukuran besar, mencoba mengendalikan deruh nafasnya yang tidak teratur,

"Kemana...hosh... dia lari?" Suara wanita yang sepertinya penguntit itu terdengar berantakan dengan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Aku yakin lewat sini tapi sepertinya kita kehilangan jejak" sahutan dari wanita lain terdengar.

"Tidak, pasti dia bersembunyi, aku yakin itu" Mendengar itu Kyungsoo langsung berdoa didalam hati agar dia diselamatkan dari wanita wanita itu,

"Tapi dimana?, tidak mungkinkan Kyungsoo oppa bersembunyi disana" salah seorang wanita itu menunjuk dengan jijik lorong kumuh yang berada didekatnya.

"Kita periksa dulu" entah mengapa saran itu terdengar begitu horor untuk Kyungsoo,

"Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo oppa mana mungkin disana, kau tidak lihat itu sangat kotor dan... ugh bau" Kyungsoo diam diam menyetujui perkataan itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia memang ada disana" salah seorang wanita itu tetap ngotot.

"Ya sudah, kau saja yang masuk sana"

"Yak kenapa hanya aku, kalian juga ikut"

"Tidak mau, disana kotor dan aku tidak mau mengotori sepatuku"

"Dasar manja, Awas saja kalau dugaanku benar" wanita itu berjalan perlahan kedalam lorong, baru beberapa langkah tapi Kyungsoo sudah mandi keringat mendengar derap langkah itu.

Bagaikan mantra, Kyungsoo terus merapalkan kalimat 'god, selamatkan aku', matanya kini terpejam erat,

"Ck, sudahlah dia tidak ada disana, huh lebih baik kita pulang saja"

'Ya pulang sana belajar jangan jadi penguntit' Kyungsoo mengomel dari dalam hati,

"Ta-"

"Pulang atau kami akan meninggakanmu " ancaman itu sepertinya cukup ampuh karena Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang berajak menjauh,

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, sambil mengusap usap dadanya dia keluar dari sana dengan hati hati, kepalanya menyembul untuk melihat keadaan.

Sepi

Kyungsoo keluar dari lorong itu dengan langkah pelan, walaupun keadaan sepi bisa sajakan wanita wanita tadi masih mengawasinya.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Hyung, dimana Kyungsoo hyung?" Kai yang baru memasuki kamar bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang bermain ponsel seorang diri diatas kasur Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedang membeli snack" Chanyeol menjawab seadanya tanpa memperhatikan Kai.

"Sendiri?" Dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"aku kasihan pada Baekhyun hyung" Kai berbicara lagi setelah merebahkan diri diatas ranjangnya.

"Bukan hanya kau, semua orang juga akan merasakan itu saat tau permasalahannya"

"Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo hyung benar benar tidak peka?, kita sangat sering berebutan untuk mendapat perhatiannya dan apa dia fikir itu tidak aneh"

"Ya aku juga tidak tau jalan fikirannya"

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sudah lewat 20 menit Kyungsoo pergi dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit khawatir, jemarinya bergerak menekan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Kyungsoo kau dimana?" Tanyanya setelah telfon diangkat.

"Aku baru ingin pulang, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cepatlah pulang"

"Iya, Chan"

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak dan Chanyeol kembali memfocuskan diri pada ponselnya untuk melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Kyungsoo terus menggerutu disepanjang perjalanan pulangnya, gara gara lupa menyamar dia jadi tidak bisa jalan jalan dulu jangankan jalan jalan ,Kyungsoo saja tidak sempat pergi kesupermarket, alhasil dia pulang dengan tangan kosong, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Kria dan Chanyeol saat mereka melihat Kyungsoo tidak membawa apapun dan juga aroma baju yang dikenakannya benar benar mengganggu hidung, pencampuran keringat dan bau tong sampah, ugh menjijikkan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan melintas didekatnya, Kyungsoo memilih cara aman untuk sampai di dorm, bajunya bau dan Kyungsoo tidak mau dikejar kejar lagi jadi cara amannya adalah menggunakan taksi.

Tak cukup 5 menit Kyungsoo sudah sampai didepan dorm, untungnya dengan selamat walaupun dalam keadaan berantakan dan bau. Rencananya Kyungsoo ingin langsung mandi lalu beristirahat tapi sepertinya itu hanya tinggal rencana saat melihat Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menatapnya tajam, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lelah,

"Hyung tolong jangan sekarang, aku harus mandi dulu" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan cepat sebelum Luhan sempat membuka mulut lalu dengan langkah buru buru Kyungsoo berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan baju ganti.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Jadi dimana belanjaanmu itu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat Kyungsoo yang sudah mandi memasuki kamar.

"Tidak ada," Kyungsoo menjawab malas

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana?"

"Lari dan bersembunyi"

"Huh?"

"Aku lupa memakai masker dan hoodie lalu wanita wanita yang entah siapa tiba tiba mengejarku dan mengambil gambarku dengan lancang, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain lari dan bersembunyi" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Geser sedikit, aku juga ingin tidur" Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil bantal yang terhimpit antara Chanyeol dan tembok. Lalu dengan santai tidur membelakangi Chanyeol yang kembali asik dengan ponselnya, kerutan samar nampak dikening Chanyeol saat melihat layar ponselnya yang menampakkan sebuah situs terupdate tentang exo, narsis memang, tapi Chanyeol cukup penasaran dengan berita berita yang beredar dikalangan exo l dan sepertinya ada berita baru tenang member exo yang baru saja dipublikasikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Oh bukankah ini Kyungsoo' Chanyeol mengklik berita yang menampakkan sebuah gambar, agak blur tapi Chanyeol yakin sosok dalam gambar itu adalah Kyungsoo, dilihat dari perawakannya saja sudah sangat menjelaskan siapa sosok itu. Gambarnya mungkin diambil saat Kyungsoo sedang berusaha kabur

"Kyung" Chanyeol tak mendapat sahutan apapun dari orang disebelahnya, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tidur. Padahal Chanyeol ingin menunjukkan berita ini pada Kyungsoo tapi orangnya sudah tidur jadi mungkin nanti saja.

"Woa~ beritanya langsung jadi trending topic" Chanyeol bersuara takjub melihat berita yang baru saja dibacanya itu langsung jadi perbincangan para netizen. kepalanya menggeleng pelan, benar benar susah menjadi seorang idol , rasanya kehidupan pribadi jadi sedikit terganggu, bahkan harus sangat berhati hati dalam bertindak baik itu didepan camera ataupun didepan fans, jika sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan pasti akan dikritik pedas dan tajam oleh para netizen, padahalkan idol juga seorang manusia yang bisa melakukan kesalahan, tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna didunia ini dan itu seharusnya menjadi tolak ukur untuk para netizen yang suka mengkritik, kritikan memang bersifat membangun tapi jika kritikan yang diberikan pedas dan tajam itu malah akan menyakiti hati orang.

Tok tok!

Setelah ketukan itu, pintu terdorong pelan, Chanyeol segera beranjak dengan hati hati melewati tubuh Kyungsoo yang tetidur,

"Chanyeol, apa kau sudah dengar kabar itu?" Tak perlu berpikir lagi Chanyeol langsung mengangguk,

"Ah~, apa Kyungsoo baik baik saja?"

"Ya dia hanya lelah berlari jadi dia langsung istirahat" Kris mengangguk mengerti,

"Beritanya langsung tersebar bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo sampai didrom, aku hampir saja pergi mencarinya tapi dia sudah pulang duluan,"

"sepertinya dia dikejar anak anak sekolah, karena aku sudah melihat video mereka yang merekam Kyungsoo"

"Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menjaga privasi orang?, kita juga perlu privasi" Kris menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ini sudah menjadi resiko" Chanyeol berbisik pelan

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Tbc

Aku mau ucapkan 3 permintaan maaf untuk yang udah menunggu ff ini:

1\. Maaf sudah buat para readers menunggu lama

2\. maaf karena chap ini pendek dan enggak memuaskan

3\. MAAF karena aku akan HIATUS untuk sementara waktu dari ffn,

Aku tau kalian pasti kecewa atau mungkin marah karena merasa aku udah enggak bertanggung jawab, kalian boleh marah dan kecewa Tapi Aku enggak punya pilihan lain selain hiatus, ini bukan karena aku mau lari dari tanggung jawabku untuk melanjutkan ff ini, enggak sama sekali, aku cuma perlu waktu untuk memperbaiki perasaanku, jadi Maaf sekali lagi sudah membuat readers-nim kecewa.

Untuk lama hiatusnya aku enggak bisa nentuin kapan tapi aku akan usahakan enggak lama. aku sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang sudah menunggu ff jelek ini.

Sekali lagi MAAF.


	3. Chapter 3

**I back from very very long hiatus, maaaaaaaf karena lama, dan terimakasih buat yang udah nunggu,**

 **SILAHKAN MEMBACA**

Kyungsoo merenung diatas ranjangnya, mencoba berfikir akan kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukannya, apa mungkin sarannya untuk Baekhyun itu kurang tepat atau mungkin-

"Kyungsoo hyung" refleks Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya kearah suara itu, didapatinya wajah mengantuk Kai yang tengah menatapnya.

"hyung, tidurlah besok kau ada jadwal syuting" Kyungsoo tak meresponnya hanya tetap pada kegiatan awalnya, karena tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan Kai beranjak dari tidurnya, melangkah lunglai kearah Kyungsoo yang kini telah mendudukkan diri.

"hyung tidur ranjangku saja, diranjangmu sempit karena ada Chanyeol hyung"

"tidak perlu, aku tidak merasa terganggu dengan Chanyeol tapi terimakasih tawarannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, perlu mendongak untuk menatap wajah mengantuk maknae yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kai menghela nafas pelan, lalu berjalan keluar kamar sementara Kyungsoo menatap punggung itu dengan bingung

"hey, kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bersuara kecil memanggil Kai.

"kekamar Baekhyun hyung" mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut Kyungsoo melompat dari kasurnya, berjalan cepat menahan lengan Kai,

"mau apa kesana? tidak usah pergi lebih baik kau lanjutkan tidurmu" nada panik terdengar dari suara Kyungsoo, sirat bingung terlintas dimata Kai,

"tapi aku ha-"

"kalau kau ada urusan dengan Baekhyun lebih baik besok saja, jangan sekarang dia tidak bisa diganggu" bersikeras menahan Kai, pemuda yang lebih tua itu menyeret tubuh bongsor yang lebih muda agar kembali keranjangnya

"tidurlah, besok kau juga harus kedokterkan" mencoba berdalih.

+++++

Kyungsoo bangun pagi sekitar jam 7 lebih, sesuai rencananya semalam, setelah memaksa Kai kembali tidur dirinya kembali memikirkan hal itu,

"apa kumasakkan saja khusus untuknya? tapi kalau dia tidak mau bagaimana?" gelisah sendiri terjadi pada diri Kyungsoo saat ini, rencana sebenarnya sudah tersusun semalam tapi keraguan melandanya,

"Baiklah kembali kerencana awal" setelah menghela nafas dengan cekatan Kyungsoo menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukannya dengan cepat,

'Somaga ini selesai sebelum member bangun' kita doa kan saja agar permintaan itu terkabul.

25 menit berlalu, masakan spesial itu sudah hampir masuk tahap penghidangan, hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Selama menunggu masakannya matang, Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan peralatan dapur yang telah dingunakannya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun yang memang sedari semalam mogok makan merasa perutnya benar benar sudah tidak bisa diajak komprimi, apalagi setelah indranya mencium harumnya masakan didapur yang sialnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan kamarnya. Ingin keluar tapi takut harga dirinya jatuh, ayolah dia itu sedang dalam zona 'ngambek' karena seseorang yang entah polos atau bodoh yang tidak pernah mengerti segala 'kode-kodeannya', bukan hanya pada kodenya tapi pada setiap kode yang orang berikan padanya tidak ada yang masuk di perasaannya, terkadang Baekhyun merasa ingin menyeburkan diri kedalam bak mandi saja dari pada menghadapi orang seperti Kyungsoo, ya itu pemikiran Baekhyun, itupun jika dia bisa menghindari Kyungsoo,

Lima menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo kini sudah berada didepan kamar Chanbaek dengan tangan yang memengang nampan berisikan makanan dan tentunya segelas jus strawberry, sedikit merasa ragu akan rencananya namun tetap mengayunkan tangannya, mengetuk pelan pembatas itu.

Tok!tok!tok!

Tiga ketukan itu terasa cukup bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang kedatangan 'tamu', sebenarnya ia merasa sangat malas hanya untuk sekedar bangkit dari kasurnya namun logikanya terkalahkan dengan alur yang di inginkan perasaannya, perasaan penasaran timbul sedikit dalam dirinya, mengingat sangat atau bahkan jarang ada member yang bangun sepagi ini, seingatnya para member hanya memiliki jadwal untuk siang harinya jadi siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, apa mungkin si dobi?, mustahil.

Dengan langkah gontai menghampiri pintu kamarnya, kemudian terulurlah tangannya untuk meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya sehingga terdengar suara samar derit seretan pintu pada lantai,

'huh?'

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahi saat melihat sebuah nampan berisikan makanan tergeletak didepan pintunya tanpa ada siapa siapa disana. oh ada note kecil diujung nampan itu karena penasaran Baekhyun membungkuk, mengambil nampan itu lalu membawanya kedalam kamar tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu,tentunya.

hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah membaca kertas note itu.

"Maaf?" Baekhyun menggunakan nada tanya saat membacanya, dahinya berkerut samar, mencoba mencari jawaban dan...

"Kyungsoo-ah?" hanya nama itu yang muncul dalam fikirannya dan sepertinya tebakannya benar, melihat dari gaya tulisannya yang rapih.

senyum kecil muncul disudut bibirnya, lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepala geli,

'aku sangat hafal sifatmu, Kyung'

kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, Baekhyun pasti akan menjawab sangat baik.

Ada banyak hal yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, contohnya seperti saat ini, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo yang membuat dia 'ngambek' saat ini dapat dengan mudahnya membuat moodnya seketika naik, hanya dengan perlakuan kecil yang mungkin sangat sepele dimata orang orang, namun tidak bagi Baekhyun.

sembari tersenyum Baekhyun mulai menyantap hidangan didepannya dengan nikmat

00000000

Kyungsoo terduduk gelisah campur geli, gelisah akan reaksi Baekhyun dan geli akan dirinya sendiri. Ini menjadi pertama kalinya dia minta maaf dengan cara menggelikan dan tidak gentle seperti itu, minta maaf dengan perantara sebuah note itu bukanlah stylenya. bukan tanpa sebab Kyungsoo melakukan itu dan tentu saja dia telah memperhitungkan segalanya sebelum bertindak.

Jika setelah ini Baekhyun tidak juga memaafkannya maka Kyungsoo juga akan bersikap masa bodoh, setidaknya kan dia sudah minta maaf jadi kita liat saja nanti

dret...drett

Benda yang berada disaku celananya bergetar, segera dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatap layar.

ah, panggilan dari...

Raejin Park

melihat nama itu Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, wanita ini kenapa tidak mau berhenti mengejarnya,

"ya tuhan, ada apa lagi dengan wanita ini?" Kyungsoo bermonolong nelangsa, dan dengan berat hati dia menggeser icon berwarna hijau, kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Kyungsoo oppa!" Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan ponsel begitu mendengar sapaan berupa pekikan itu.

"Ya?"

"Oppa bisakah kita bertemu dicafe sore ini" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, perempuan ini, dia bertanya atau memerintah, tidak ada nada tanya dari perkataannya.

"Mian Raejin-ssi, aku ada jadwal" Kyungsoo menjawab sesopan mungkin, sebagaimanapun perempuan ini mengganggu tapi Kyungsoo tidak boleh menanggalkan sopan santunnya kepada seorang perempuan, itulah yang diajarkan oleh ibunya.

"Yah, kalau besoknya oppa?"

"maafkan aku, untuk besokpun juga padat" Kyungsoo bukannya mencari cari alasan tapi memang jadwalnya sedang padat padatnya saat ini jadi jika ada waktu luang dia sebisa mungkin memanfaatkan waktu untuk beristirahan walaupun mepet.

"kau selalu sibuk oppa,kalau begini terus kapan kau ada waktu luang untuk keluar denganku" perempuan diseberang sana merajuk dengan nada kesal,

"maafkan aku" hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo katakan.

Tutt...tutt...

panggilan terputus secara sepihak setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu. helaan nafas berat terdengar jelas dari mulutnya, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya itu diatas meja. jujur sangat melelahkan jika berurusan dengan Raejin yang begitu manja dan pemaksa. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak paham kenapa gadis itu mengejar-ngejarnya sampai sebegitunya.

"Kyungsoo hyung?" suara teriakan dari kamar memanggilanya segera saja dia bangkit.

"ada apa?" tanyanya saat sampai didepan kamar Sehun dan suho.

"apa ponselmu tidak aktif?, manager menelfolku karena ponselmu tidak dapat dihubungi katanya."

"ya tadi ada yang menelfonku dan apa yang manager katakan padamu?"

Sebelum menjawab Sehun menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sedikit gugup.

"siapa?" oh itu bukan Sehun yang bertanya akan tetapi orang yang masih dalam keadaan tertelungkup diatas ranjang sebelah Sehun,Suho.

"bukan siapa siapa hanya teman, jadi manager bilang apa?"

"manager bilang kau ada jadwal mendadak jam 9.30 pagi ini, dia tak bilang jadwal apa tapi dia bilang kau bersiap siap saja"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, mengerti.

"uh ok" kemudian berlalu kekamarnya sendiri, tentunya untuk bersiap-siap, karena sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat lima puluh.

000000

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar kamar untuk membawa nampan keluar mendengar derit getaran dan nada sambung yang samar dari arah ruang tengah dan banar saja, disana tergeletak ponsel bercasing hitam pekat tengah berdering tak sabaran.

Dapat dilihatnya 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari manager hyung dan 1 buah pesan dari...Raejin park?. tanda tanya muncul dikepala Baekhyun,

'siapa itu Raejin park, bukankah itu terdengar seperti nama seorang perempuan?'

Rasa penasaran melandanya, tidak peduli dengan kelancaannya Baekhyun membuka slide layar yang tak terkunci itu dan langsung menekan kotak pesan.

FROM ; Raejin park

aku marah padamu tapi aku suka oppa

secara otomatis mulut Baekhyun menganga tak percaya,

'apa-apaan ini?, suka oppa?, siapa pula perempuan ini?,'

kesal, Baekhyun segera menghapus pesan Raejin, dia benar benar kesal sekarang. apa apaan perempuan itu mengirim pesan berisi hal seperti itu, pada Kyungsoo pula. dan sejak kapan ini berlangsung?,

drap drap

langkah samar terdengar mendekat, buru buru Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponsel itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya, bisa dipenyok dia kalau ketahuan mengotak atik barang Kyungsoo.

TBC

maaf kalau pendek dan enggak ngefeel, mohon buat sabar menunggu update selanjutnya karena mungkin akan agak lama, Mungkin.


	4. BAEKSOO

**PERHATIAN!, TOLONG JANGAN DIABAIKAN NOTE DIBAWAH CERITA**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

"hyung, ada jadwal apa?"

Kyungsoo mengutarakan pertanyaannya yang sejak tadi disimpannya.

"hanya jadwal pemotretan untuk dramamu, tidak lama mungkin hanya 2 jam dan kau bebas untuk 1 jam kedepannya tapi kau harus segera datang lagi ke acara fansmeeting saat jam 1 siang ini"

"aku mengerti"

free 1 jam, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk satu jam itu, pergi jalan jalankah atau tinggal diam menunggu acara fansmeeting, entahlah kita lihat saja nanti.

"sudah sampai, ayo"

Kyungsoo beringsut turun dari mobil itu sambil memakai masker hitam dan sebuah topi, berjalan beriringan dengan sang manager, sesekali merundukkan kepala kepada para wartawan yang mengambil fotonya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, seperti biasa kau datang sebelum waktunya, sangat disiplin" seorang pria berumur 36 tahun menyambut Kyungsoo dengan hangat.

"aniyo, aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan didorm" dalihnya.

"hahaha kau selalu merendah Kyungsoo, baiklah , langsung saja masuk ruangan make up, oke"

"ne," Kyungsoo berlalu,tidak lupa memberikan senyum dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"sopan dan lugu" pria itu tersenyum kecil memandang pemilik punggung yang semakin menjauh.

000000

"OKE!, good job" teriakan semangat itu menandakan usainya sesi pemotretan, Kyungsoo sontak membungkukkan badan berterima kasih kepada para  
staf, kemudian berjalan untuk mengganti pakaiannya diruang kostum.

"Kyungsoo, ayo ikut kami" seorang staf pria datang padanya sesaat setelah dia keluar dari ruang ganti.

"mau kemana, hyung?"

" makan makan"

"ah kebetulan aku masih keyang jadi maafkan aku" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan raut wajah tak enak

"sudah makan ternyata, yasudah kami duluan kalau begitu dan kau tak perlu merasa tak enak seperti itu, biasa saja"

"ne,semoga harimu menyenangkan, hyung"

staf pria itu berjalan menjauh sambil menganggkat tangan bertanda 'oke'. Kyungsoo merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor kontak managernya.

"manager hyung, bolehkan aku pergi berjalan jalan sebentar sebelum ke fansmeeting,?"

"tentu, kau ada waktu 1 jam, gunakan dengan sebaik baiknya"

"terimakasih, hyung"

"oke oke"

Tutt...tutt...

baru saja sambungan terputus dan Kyungsoo belum sempat menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya nada dering ponsel ditangannya itu kembali terdengar.

'Chan' calling!

Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu sambil berjalan santai menyusuri terotoar menuju taman.

" Do Kyungsoo, kau ada dimana huh?" suara berat khas orang baru bangun tidur menyapa telinga sebelah kanannya.

"aku ada diluar, ada apa?" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil berjalan.

" bukannya jadwalmu jam 1 siang?, kenapa kau sudah keluyuran jam 12nya?"

" Chanyeol-sshi , aku tak keluyuran, aku dapat pekerjaan mendadak tadi pagi"

"ohhh...jadi dimana kau sekarang?"

"diatas aspal dan terotoar"

"aku serius, soo"

"ya ya , aku sedang menuju taman"

"taman yang dimana?"

"pokoknya aku sedang menuju ketaman, sudah ya Park, aku ingin jalan jalan " Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon, kalau tidak Chanyeol akan terus berbicara tanpa berhenti.

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil memasang atribut berupa topi dan masker untuk menyamar tentunya, bisa repot jika fans melihatnya, sebenarnya tak masalah jika itu fans yang biasanya hanya minta berfoto atau minta tanda tangan, Kyungsoo bahkan akan dengan senang hati menyambut mereka berbeda lagi jika yang melihatnya adalah seorang fans penggila atau sasaeng fans bisa bisa Kyungsoo tak akan pulang kedorm dengan selamat, membayangkannya saja pemuda mungil itu sudah merinding.

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu kursi panjang di taman tersebut, menikmati hawa sejuk dibawah naungan pohon besar.

Nada dering ponselnya kembali berbunyi kali ini mungkin dari para member lagi, dan dugaannya memang tepat.

'Yifan Hyung'

"Kyungsoo-ah, kemana kau?, kenapa pagi pagi sudah hilang huh?"

Kyungsoo terkadang bingung sendiri, kenapa semua member seperti orang kebakaran jenggot saat tak mendapati dirinya bersama mereka?, dan kenapa juga mereka sampai segitunya, padahal kalau dia berada diantara para member kerjaan Kyungsoo hanya diam tenang, dan itu sama saja bukan jika diatak ada, sama sama tidak mengeluarkan suara. sama saja bukan?. hingga kini pertanyaan itu masih bersarang di otak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo" suara berat Yifan membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari pikirannya.

"ne,hyung?"

"jawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dari mulut lalu berbicara "aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan tadi itu kepada Chanyeol, hyung tanya saja dia"

"oh, jadi kau hanya memberi taukan Chanyeol begitu, Kyungsoo, aku ini lebih tua dari Chanyeol dan aku adalah leader kalian semua justrunya kau memberi tauku terlebih dahulu lalu para member,kau ini" Yifan terdengar kesal.

"Itu karena Chanyeol menghubungiku terlebih dahulu dibanding hyung"

"haaah..sudahlah kuharap kau pulang secepatnya jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu dan juga jika kau ingin dijemput telfon aku saja biar aku yang mengjemputmu" suara Yifan melembut diakhir kalimatnya.

"aku mengerti,hyung"

Kyungsoo sempat menerima tatapan aneh dari orang disekitar saat menurunkan ponselnya, mungkin karena gaya berpakaiannya, hei, coba kalian fikir siapa yang akan memakai masker dan jaket tebal saat matahari sedang dalam keadaan terik teriknya, bukankah itu aneh?, ya anggap saja itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu tapi kyungsoo memilih masa bodoh,

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sungai buatan yang berukurang kecil dengan tepian yang dihiasi bunga bunga, Kyungsoo juga tak tau nama nama bunga itu tapi jujur terlihat Indah dipandang.

Menikmati pemandangan tersebut Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menggerakkan kedua kakinya mendekati tepian, tangannya hampir saja meraih sepucuk bunga berwarna pink lembut jika saja sebuah suara tak mengusiknya.

"Ahjushi menurut papan disana tidak boleh mencabut bunga ditaman ini" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan mungkin berumur 7 tahun tengah menatapnya dengan wajah polosnya sambil menunjuk papan yang berdiri tegak disana.

Kyungsoo berahli perhatian kepada anak perempuan itu, dia tersenyum kecil pada perempuan kecil itu lalu menurukan maskernya sebatas dagu hingga senyumannya terlihat jelas

"Maafkan ahjushi, ahjussi berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi, jadi siapa namamu nona kecil? " kyungsoo berkata lembut.

"Go Yichun, kalau ahjussi sendiri? " Dengan bibir mungil yang berwarna pink itu gadis kecil ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata kyungsoo.

"Do kyungsoo " Gadis itu tampak berfikir sejenak sambil menatap wajah paman yang berada didepannya.

"Nama ahjushi terdengar familiar, aku sering mendengar onnie menyebutnya,"

"Oh ya?, mungkin hanya kebetulan" Kyungsoo tersenyum lucu melihat anak kecil itu memperhatikan wajahnya

"Ahjussi apa kau seorang aktor?, namamu dan wajahmu terlihat kau seorang aktor atau mungkin kau member boyband ?" Mata anak itu berbinar penasaran. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, tangannya terjulur mengelus kepala anak itu lalu melirik jam hitam yang melingkar ditangannya,

'37 menit lagi acara fanmeeting' batinnya mengingatkan.

"Ah... Ahjussi harus segera pergi, dan ... Mau ku beritau sebuah fakta? " Kyungsoo yang tadinya sudah ingin berdiri kembali berjongkok didepan anak kecil itu. Yichun mengangguk bersemangat.

"Aku hanya orang biasa tapi aku bisa membuat eonnie mu itu kegirangan atau mungkin juga gadis lainnya dan sampaikan salamku pada eonnie mu"

Ini terdengar begitu narsis namun bukankah itulah kenyataannya, lagi pula Kyungsoo berpikir tak salah bukan sekali kali membanggakan diri sendiri asal tidak over.

Sekali lagi dia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berdiri sambil memasang maskernya, sebelum pergi Kyungsoo menyempatkan menepuk lembut kepala anak itu lalu berjalan menjauh, tak jauh dari sana kyungsoo menghentikan mobil taxi kemudian mobil itu melaju ketempat tujuannya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dorm dengan pelan, ngomong ngomong dorm sekarang sedang sepi karena para member mempunyai jadwal masing masing.

Dia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya, dia sempat mampir melihat kamar Baekhyun, sekedar memastikan apakah pemuda itu masih ada atau tidak dan ternyata kamar chanbaek sudah kosong, tak berpenghuni.

Kyungsoo membuka jaket beserta atribut penyamarannya lalu tangannya menyetel pendingin kamar, sungguh jika bukan untuk menghindari sasaeng fans Kyungsoo tak akan mau memakai jaket tebal itu ditengah panasnya matahari.

Sambil rebahan Kyungsoo secara tak sengaja mengingat Raejin. Gadis itu, entah mengapa begitu memberatkan pikirannya, dia berpikir jika seorang gadis mengejar seorang pemuda dengan begitu gigihnya hingga terasa begitu mengganggu, apakah Kyungsoo akan terus membekukan hatinya?, Dia telah menunjukkan sikap menolaknya secara halus namun gadis itu seperti tak pantang menyerah, apa mungkin dia perlu mengambil langkah yang lebih jauh?, seperti membuat skandal dating mungkin?. Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng keras.

'Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya bagi pihak perempuan,' Kyungsoo bergindik ngeri membayangkan perempuan yang nantinya akan dia kencani mendapat cacian dan teror dari fansnya dan yang paling terpenting adalah agensinya, pasti agensi tak akan mendukung.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas keras, kenapa untuk menghindari gadis itu dia perlu berfikir sekeras ini coba?, bahkan perlu mengeluarkan tenaga.

Khayalannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara pintu dorm yang dibuka. Derap langkah terdengar mendekat. Dan kyungsoo tetap pada posisi rebahannya. palingan hanya member, fikirnya.

"Kyungsoo? " sebuah panggilan dari luar kamarnya terdengar.

Kyungsoo tak menyahut dia hanya memperhatikan pintu putih yang kini terdorong kedalam. Kyungsoo langsung berpura pura tidur begitu melihat Baekhyun yang mencarinya ,Kyungsoo masih canggung ngomong-ngomong.

Sambil menutup matanya berpura pura tidur Kyungsoo menghitung langkah yang mendekat itu.

"Kyung, kau tidur? "

Memangnya apa yang kau lihat sekarang huh!, andaikan Kyungsoo tidak sedang dalam mode pura pura tidurnya pasti dia sudah menyemburkan kata kata itu.

Tak terdengar apa apa lagi setelahnya, Kyungsoo berniat mengintip sedikit namun ragu saat menyadari tekanan pada bibir kasurnya terasa memberatkan.

Dan memang benar, kini Baekhyun telah duduk dibibir ranjang, mata kecilnya terus memperhatikan wajah yang berbaring itu.

Sementara yang diperhatikan merasa gelisah, jujur saja Kyungsoo dapat merasakan tatap Baekhyun tanpa perlu melihatnya sebab entah mengapa tatapan itu membuatnya agak merinding dan gelisah,

Kyungsoo dengan sengaja mengerutkan kening pertanda terganggu, lalu dengan sengaja pula dia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau orang paling tidak peka yang pernah kukenal, kau itu? "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening samar mendengar omongan Baekhyun yang terasa aneh. Dirinya?, apa tadi?, tidak peka?, apa maksudnya?,.

"Dasar pinguin bontot, mata bulat, muka kayak anak kecil, satansoo"

Oke cukup sudah Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan lagi ingin memukul kepala Baekhyun yang seenaknya saja mengatainya, itu keterlaluan omong-omong. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan bangkit dari tidurnya ketika suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"Tapi aku suka dengan yang ada padamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah peka?, apa harus aku berubah jadi wanita dulu baru kau ingin melihatku?, padahal tanpa jadi perempuan pun aku lebih cantik dibanding mereka, huh dasar sepertinya aku sudah gila, berbicara dengan orang yang tidur" setelah kalimat itu terucap Kyungsoo kembali merasakan pergerakan, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah beranjak dari sana terbukti dengan suara pintu yang tertutup itu.

Setelah melewati berbulan bulan dari kejadian menggelikan (read:note) itu, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali seperti sedia kala, dengan Baekhyun yang jail dan sisi satan Kyungsoo yang akan keluar jika Baekhyun sudah menjailinya. Semuannya berjalan cepat ,dari konser mereka yang sukses, rating drama mereka yang memuaskan hingga fansmeeting yang berjalan lancar dan yang paling terpenting kesehatan mereka yang untungnya fit, ngomong-ngomong Kai sudah sembuh dari cederanya dan akan kembali mengikuti rutinitas exo.

Namun ada satu hal yang semakin mengganggu Kyungsoo, yaitu Raejin, Kyungsoo benar benar kehabisan akal, jika saja bisa dia sangat ingin membincangkan masalah gadis itu pada

Para member yang mungkin memiliki solusi lebih ampuh. Tapi Kyungsoo begitu malu mengakuinya,

Saat ini di dorm mereka sedang sepi hanya ada beberapa member, Kyungsoo tak ada disana dia sedang syuting room 7, dan disana hanya ada Baekhyun, Chen, Suho dan Sehun yang berada ditempat yang berpisah pisah, Sehun berada dikamar, Suho sedang menonton TV, Chen sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Baekhyun berada dikamar Kaisoo, Dia berada disana bukan tanpa alasan, jika saja bukan karena bunyi dering ponsel yang terdengar ditelinganya saat melintasi kamar itu Baekhyun tak akan masuk kamar mereka.

Dan lagi lagi,Baekhyun mendapati benda persegi tergeletak diatas bantal ranjang milik Kyungsoo sedang bergetar. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun melihat nama yang sama saat dirinya terakhir kali menghapus pesan di ponsel Kyungsoo.

Raejin Park

Setelah terlewatnya berbulan bulan,rasa penasaran Baekhyun ternyata tak pernah surut, dia masih saja penasaran siapa itu Raejin?,

Dengan penasaran Baekhyun meraih ponsel hitam buram itu lalu mengklick ikon bergambar pesan, dan terpangpanglah salah satu pesan yang sudah menumpuk namun belum terbaca atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan dibaca dan itu pesan dari Raejin,

Baekhyun menimang nimang, jika dia membuka pesan itu maka Kyungsoo akan tau jika ada yang mengganggu ponselnya tapi jika dia tidak membukanya maka Baekhyun sendiri yang akan gatal karena saking penasarannya.

"Tapi aku kan bisa cari alasan jika Kyungsoo bertanya, bisa saja aku bilang 'ponselmu sangat ribut jadi aku mengambilnya untuk mengecek dan kulihat ada banyak pesan dan kupikir itu hal yang penting jadi aku membukanya', Ya, benar, itu saja yang kukatakan, hahaha... Kau memang cerdik Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga akan monolognya lalu kembali jemari lentiknya bekerja diatas layar itu.

Mata sipit Baekhyun kian menyipit saat membaca satu persatu pesan itu, hingga keningnya berkerut.

Setelah membaca semua pesan itu Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya dengan menenteng ponsel Kyungsoo, apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan benda persegi hitam itu?, entahlah kita liat saja nanti.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Kyungsoo pulang saat jam makan malam telah tiba, sebenarnya dia masih ada janji bertemu dengan salah satu teman aktornya namun dia sudah berjanji sebelumnya dengan Kris agar makan malam dengan para member di dorm.

Setelah membersihkan diri Kyungsoo langsung menuju ruang makan yang ternyata telah mengumpulkan semua member disatu meja makan besar, hanya tempat duduk disebelah Xiumin yang kosong dan Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya disana, lalu menatap para member dengan polos.

"Kenapa tidak makan saja duluan?"

"Kami menunggumu" mereka menjawab serempat,

"Ah mian, mari makan"

Kyungsoo mengangkat sendoknya lalu mengambil makanannya dan makan malam itu berjalan tenang tapi ada satu hal yang menggangu, Baekhyun, entah mengapa sedari pertama kalinya Kyungsoo masuk keruang makan dia sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsok tentunya sadar akan hal itu namun dia berpura pura tak melihat. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo telah membersihkan meja makan Baekhyun masih berada ditempat duduknya sambil mengawasi Kyungsoo.

"Sudah?"

"Huh?"

"Sudah berberesnya?"

"I..iya"

"Ikuti aku"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauh dengan Kyungsoo yanguple mengikutinya walau dengan tatapan tak mengertinya. Mereka menaiki anak tangga dan sampai dia balkon lantai dua dorm, masih dengan Baekhyun yang memunggungi Kyungsoo.

Helaan nafas keras keluar dari Mulut Baekhyun, masih dengan posisinya Baekhyun merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel lalu entah apa yang dia lakukan dengan ponsel itu, Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan, tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun berbalik sambil memampangkan ponsel hitam itu tepat pada didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan gadis ini?" Nada suaranya terdengar datar.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan layar datar didepannya itu, seketika matanya membulat lalu dengan gerakan cepat tangannya meraih ponsel itu namun masih kalah gesit dengan Baekhyun yang telah memundurkan ponsel itu.

"A..a..apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

Tbc

NOTE : Maaf atas kelamaan upnya, sebagai permintaan maafnya sy akan mengposting chap depan insyaallah besok. Oh iya, mau kasih tau juga kalau cerita ini akan end setelah semua member dapay giliran couple dengan Kyungsoo TAPI...ada tapinya nih, untuk tao,xiumin,chen dan suho kayaknya saya tidak akan membuatkan chap khusus untuk mereka dengan Kyungsoo karena jujur saya enggak terlalu ada feel sama mereka, mereka mungkin hanya akan nyelip nyelip diantara couplenya Kyung.


	5. BAEKSOO(end)

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

"Cukup jawab" nada tegas terdengar.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng. Melihat itu Baekhyun menghela nafas

"Kau ingat bukan pada janji yang kita semua ucapkan saat exo terbentuk" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa ini?, apa kau pikir ini bukan masalah Kyungsoo-shi?, apa kau pikir janji itu hanya sekedar ucapan saja?,"

Kyungsoo menganggkat wajahnya lalu kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa masalah gadis ini tidak kau ceritakan pada kami?, kau tidak percaya pada kami?, atau kau merasa kami hanya sekumpulan orang asing bagi mu?,"

Kembali gelengan yang Baekhyun dapatkan namun kali ini gelengannya lebih kuat, seakan mengatakan bahwa perkataan Baekhyun tidak tepat.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu Baek, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku sudah menganggap kalian semua sahabatku bahkan saudaraku"

"Lalu gadis itu?"

"Itu...aku hanya belum siap untuk memberitaukannya karena kupikir aku bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa perlu merepotkan kalian"

"Kami tidak akan merasa direpotkan,Kyung." Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas.

"Baek, apa kau sudah memb-"

"Tidak, hanya aku yang tau dan rencananya jika kau masih tidak mau jujur aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada semua member" mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengarnya,

"Ja,,,jangan," Kyungsoo berucap terburu buru sementara Baekhyun hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku akan jujur tapi jangan marah" Kyungsoo melirihkan suaranya diakhir kalimat sambil melirik Baekhyun"Gadis itu namanya Park Raejin, dia artis muda yang pernah sekali beradu akting denganku dan.." Kyungsoo kembali melirik Baekhyun untuk melihat reaksinya

"Dan?,"

"Dan, dan dia entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselku, saat itu dia terus saj-"

"Menghubungimu hingga terasa menganggu?, Cih, agresif sekali" Baekhyun memotong sehingga Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

"Kulihat dari chatmu, dia beberapa kali mengajakmu bertemu bukan?, dan karena itu kau tidak pernah mau membuka chatnya?,"

"Iya,aku sudah menolak ajakannya sesopan mungkin namun dia semakin gencar mengejarku saat aku juga menolak tawarannya untuk menjadi kekasi-" Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Apa?, dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

Kyungsoo gelagapan sendiri, bingung akan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Bu,,bukan, maksudku tidak" nada bicaranya sama berantakannya dengan susunan perkatanya.

"Kyungsoo jawab dengan jujur, gadis itu, dia pernah memintamu jadi kekasihnya?," Kyungsoo tak menjawab namun Baekhyun mengerti, dia terkekeh sinis.

"Sudah ditolak tapi masih mengejar, tebal sekali wajah gadis itu"

"Dia perlu disadarkan,Kyung" Baekhyun tiba tiba menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung.

¥¥¥¥¥

"Baek kurasa tak perlu seperti ini juga"

"Diamlah, ini satu satunya cara agar dia menjauh"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah kau tak usah perdulikan apa reaksi dia nantinya, jalanlah dengan benar dan perhatikan langkahmu"

"Baekhyun,bagaimana dengan agensi, kita bisa dapat masalah"

"Tenanglah Kyungie, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" Akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu menuruti permainan Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya dia pasrah dengan rencana Hyungnya,

"Kyung, letakkan tanganmu dipinggangku,"

"Untuk apa?," Kyungsoo memerah tanpa dia sadari,

"Taruh saja, cepat. Dan perlihatkan hal apa saja yang dapat membuat paparazi atau fans mengenalimu"

"Hyung, kau benar benar!" Kyungsoo mengeram frustasi lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik masker yang dipakainya. Mereka terus berjalan tak tentu arah masih dengan 'kemesraan' hanya untuk menarik perhatian dan benar saja tak sampai 5 menit sudah ada beberapa kamera yang menangkap momen mereka.

"Sudah banyak kamera yang memotret kita, sekarang saat nya kita pergi, ayo cepat" Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti intruksi Baekhyun, pemuda bermata bulat itu melepaskan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun lalu menempatkan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun, kemudian mereka terlibat aksi saling kejar mengejar dengan entahlah itu fans atau paparazi.

¥¥¥¥¥

Ini baru terlewat satu jam setelah mereka lolos dari aksi kejar kejaran itu dan berita seorang idol tengah berkencan sedang menjadi viral, bahkan Kyungsoo dengar dengar berita itu menjadi berita nomor 1 yang paling banyak dicari di Naver.

"Wow, kita menjadi tranding topik" Baekhyun yang tengah duduk santai dilantai ruang latihan itu terkekeh menatap ponselnya,

Kyungsoo hanya berdiri menatap keluar jendela ruang latihan, terdengar buangan nafas kasar darinya.

"Ck, Kyungsoo sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal tak penting, yang jelas kau harus fokus pada apa rencana ini"

"Ak-" Drett...drett

Lagi lagi ucapannya terputus, dering ponsel di dalam sakunya membuat kedua orang itu bersikap waspada, Kyungsoo manarik ponsel itu keluar lalu menutup mata saat mengetahui penelpon.

"Siapa?"

"Raejin" Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan merebut ponsel hitam itu dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Biar aku yang bicara" Sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu Baekhyun berdehem menstabilkan suaranya.

"Kyungsoo oppa"

"Oh maaf, Kyungsoo sedang ketoilet, ada perlu apa?" Baekhyun melembut lembutkan suarannya seperti seorang wanita.

"Siapa kau?, kenapa kau mengangkat ponsel Oppa, mana Kyungsoo oppa?!" perempuan diseberang sana terdengar meledak begitu sapaannya dibalas oleh suara seorang perempuan,(suara perempuan yang dipaksakan lebih tepatnya).

"Wow wow easy girl, Bukankah sudah kubilang Kyungie sedang ada ditoilet dan siapa aku?, aku teman kencannya" Baekhyun menyelipkan nada sombong dalam kalimatnya. Kyungsoo menatap malas Baekhyun lalu merebut ponselnya kembali

"Halo, halo Raejin, maaf aku tadi sedang ke toilet, ada apa?"

"Oppa jelaskan padaku siapa yang tadi itu?" suara gadis itu bergetar. Dan Kyungsoo tak suka namun dia harus menelan semua rasa iba itu.

"Dia kekasihku" tak ada jawaban namun Kyungsoo dapat memprediksi bahwa gadis itu kini menahan tangis.

"Ja,,,di berita itu benar?" lirih sangat lirih suara gadis itu.

"Ya, mianhae Raejin,"

"Jadi karena perempuan itu kau menolakku, sejak ka..pan?" kali ini tangis gadis itu pecah, dia tak pernah merasa ditolak seumur hidupnya, di hidup seorang Park Raejin dia tak pernah tidak mendapat apa yang ia mau dan sekarang untuk pertama kalinya didalam hidupnya dia merasa begitu tertolak.

"Sudah berjalan setahun" 'tapi bohong' Kyungsoo menyambung perkataannya itu didalam hatinya. Lalu dengan lancangnya Baekhyun kembali merebut ponsel Kyungsoo

"Sudah ya gadis manis jangan ganggu hubungan ku dengan Kyungsoo, dan jika sesudah semua hal ini kau ketahui kau masih memaksanya bertemu denganmu, maka aku tak akan segan mengatakan pada media bahwa kau tak lebih dari sekedar artis muda pengganggu kekasih orang" Setelah kalimat pedas itu terucap Baekhyun mematikan sambungan lalu jemarinya berjalan dengan cepat diatas layar ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Ini nomornya sudah ku blok, dia tak akan menghubungimu lagi" Baekhyun dengan santainya memberikan ponsel itu pada Kyungsoo yang ternganga.

"HYUNG!"

"Mwo?, waeyo?"

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, dia sudah terpukul dengan berita itu dan kau menyakitinya lagi dengan ucapanmu yang kasar tadi, kau benar benar keterlaluan"

"Kyungsoo, kau itu terlalu naif, coba kau pikir, saat kau menolaknya dengan halus apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya?, kembali mendekatimu dan memaksamu mengikuti kemauannya, bukan?"

Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengelak,  
" tapi kau tak perlu sekasar itu padanya"

"Sudahlah Kyung, beberapa perempuan memang perlu di perilakukan seperti itu agar mereka sadar"

"Dan juga lebih baik kau bantu aku melepaskan wig ini, kepalaku terasa berat memakainya" Baekhyun menarik narik dengan sembarangan wig yang dipakainya untuk menyamar itu,

"Jangan ditarik seperti itu, kau hanya akan menyakiti kulit kepalamu" Kyungsoo menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun melepas wignya. Dan tak berselang lama akhirnya rambut palsu itu terlepas dengan sempurna dari kepala Baekhyun.

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku memakai benda berat ini" Baekhyun membanting wig hitam itu kelantai.

"Salahmu kenapa memilih wig sepanjang itu padahal ditoko tadi ada yang panjangnya hanya sebatas bahu" Kyungsoo megoceh.

"Apa ocehan yang kudapat kan setelah membantumu, huh?"

Baekhyun mencibir dan Kyungsoo nyengir sedikit,

"Mianhae,,, gomawo" kyungsoo berucap penuh keikhlasan

"Kau tau Kyung, di seoul saat ini tak ada yang gratis kan?"

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya mendengar kata itu, oh jadi maksudnya harus ada timbal baliknya?

"Maksudnya aku harus membayar jasamu?"

"No no no, tidak tepat, bukan membayar tapi menemaniku"

"Menemani?, kemana?"

"Ya, hanya perlu menemaniku untuk besok dan lusa karena kebetulan kau dan aku sedang dalam jadwal yang kosong kan?"

"Ya, besok dan lusa memang jadwalku kosong"

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku besok"

"Kemana?"

"Kerumah nenekku"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya  
"Untuk apa kesana?"

"Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk mengunjungi nenekku sekalian ingin memperkenalkanmu"

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita keruangan sajangnim, dia sudah menelfonku berkali kali sejak sejam yang lalu" Dengan senyum misteri Baekhyun berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam mencerna ucapan Baekhyun yang tadi.

"Ayolah Kyung, kita sudah ditunggu"

 **End**

Oke oke ini gaje,,,?Maafkan atas kegajean ff ini, saya rasa chap ini benar benar enggak ada feel sama sekali. Huhuhu? ﾟﾘﾥ? maaf..


End file.
